peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Zelda Ocarina of Time HACKING!
PBG hacks Ocarina of Time for Zelda Month! Synopsis It's the fourth Zelda Month! The most recent releases were A Link Between Worlds and Hyrule Warriors. PBG will be playing it. PBG decides to hack Ocarina of Time (like he did for Mario 64), and makes a terrible pun. He starts by doing the usual cheats like moon jumps and having all the items in the game. He finds a walking on water code, but it doesn't work too well, as Link bobs up and down in the water, and sometimes gets stuck. In deeper water, Link gets flung up into the air and he screams! Next, he tries using the hammer as young Link, but the hammer isn't visible - that costs extra! Adult Link still can't use the Deku Stick though. PBG gives himself tons of hearts. So many in fact, that they can't even fit on the screen! He puts on a cheat that doesn't allow him to use any items. He then uses another cheat that erazes his entire save file. Don't use that one! PBG moves onto some more fun ones. PBG doesn't want to make memories and treasures when his horse is so normal. Now Epona runs sideways! If that isn't enough he tries a corrupted messed up Epona, who eventually disappears, and still works on the title screen! Epona can be made to be tiny and look so cute! Then there is giant Epona. PBG doesn't want to be peed on. Getting off of giant Epona makes Link fall to his death! Or lose on heart. Link can also be made really small. It is hard to hit stuff with his sword, and the shooting gallery is impossible. Moving on to giant Link. A door gets stuck somewhere. The shooting gallery is a little better. PBG likes combining giant Link with tiny Epona. The game crashes. Link is made slanted or gets stuck in the floor. Another hack makes Link not be there at all! The next hack makes Link run really fast, and look goofy when he walks. Link ends up floating across the room. He tries to glitch past Mido, and has to go into the air - but gets stuck at the Deku Tree. PBG got his Ben Drowned footage by corrupting the game with a save file for another game. Link is completely unstable unless he is throwing cuccos, in which case he looks like he is playing basketball. He tries killing some redeads, and it doesn't work. He tries loading a cutscene, and Link's house turns green, and the bed is blue. It goes into a infinite loop. PBG uses a corruption software, and plays the corrupted title screen music. Saria appears with corrupted sound, and Saria's message shows a list of items instead. Most of PBG's results left Link pretty messed up. One result had no music or sound playing until he walked into a room! PBG makes a rap about his corruptions and glitches. PBG has a lot of videos to make, but he didn't have time to talk about patches like Minecraft Link, which works pretty well, or putting Outset Island into Ocarina of Time! Rap PBG in da house! Go! Hangin’ out in the woods, and I’m wearing my greens! All the girls run up and tell about their magic beans! I run above the ground, And I would be crowned, the best Link ever, but I can’t be found! Droppin’ bombs on Mido ‘cause he’s kinda mean! I’ve got more glitchy funk, than the title screen! I’m so glitch, more than any other, I’ve got bigger ears than a know-it-all, brother! Hopping on the water and I can’t get out! I don’t even understand what you’re talkin’ about! I’m the all-time greatest rapping Kokiri! I pick up Cuckoos and shoot em’ for three! (For three!) I’m really super awesome and I just can’t lie! When my body does this, I somehow do not die! Get my own theme song everywhere I visit, because I break every single law of physics! Yeah. That was the rap. It was okay... I might...I might indhuft... That’s it. That’s it.Category:Zelda Month Category:Hacking Category:Videos